


Emergency Contact

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Assault, Attacked, Blood, Breakup, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Love, Makeup, Mention of Assault, depictions of violence, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: Loki left you two years ago, but you forgot to take him off of your emergency contact list. When you're attacked by a man outside your apartment, you're both forced to face your feelings.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Emergency Contact

The first thing that nudged its way into your consciousness was the irritating beeping. It felt as if every high pitched sound was stabbing your eyeballs even though your eyes were still closed. Or were they? Then there was the  _ whoosh whoosh _ next to you.  _ Was _ it next to you or was it inside your head?  _ Beep beep whoosh whoosh _ -

“Nurse. Excuse me,  _ nurse! _ I--- I think she's awake,” a familiar voice called out.

_ Nurse? _

That voice. So familiar, yet--it made your throat ache. Your chest felt tight suddenly. One impossibly heavy eyelid opened just enough to see a woman dressed in pink coming toward you.

“No no. Stay still. You're safe,” she whispered.

_ Safe? _

A large cold hand landed softly on your arm and you shivered, abruptly realizing who that voice belonged to.

“Oh… God,” you groaned.

“Are you in pain? We can get you more meds,” the female voice suggested.

_ Not that kind of pain. _

“L--”

Your mouth wouldn't work. 

“Lo--”

The hand squeezed your arm gently.

“I'm here. It's alright. Rest. I'm- not going anywhere,” he whispered.

“Trust me, we tried to run him off…” The nurse muttered sardonically.

You could almost see the glare he must have given her.

_ Why was he here? _

Your awareness was slipping again. Your body  _ hurt _ all over. You let yourself fall into a deep sleep. Maybe he'd be gone by the time you woke again. 

You hoped not.

Soft whispering. The voices crept into your mind, softly reminding you of how you managed to end up there.

_ “Mr--?” _

There was a soft grunt, likely accompanied by a scowl and some sort of magical nudge. Whoever the man was would forget he'd asked for a name.

_ “We think we've put the pieces together, but we'll need to ask her some questions when she wakes up.” _

Fuck.

_ “It looks like the guy was her boyfriend? Pushed her down some stairs, then decided that wasn't good enough so he used his fists to finish the job. Left her for dead outside her apartment. We got him.” _

Oh shit. No. No you don't. Not for long.

_ “He wasn't her boyfriend. And don't look so damn proud of yourself.” _

You lay still as the two men-one of them a detective- finished their conversation. When the detective finally left, assuming you weren't going to wake up anytime soon, you took a deep breath and opened your eyes.

“Why?”

He met your question with a knowing smirk. It was different from his usual arrogant grin though. His eyes were tired and his expression was tender. 

“I wasn't here. And you got hurt.”

You almost felt bad for him. Almost. 

“Loki, you  _ left _ me. It's not as if you were off world or- or- on a mission. You-- you  _ left without a word. _ It's been two years! What the hell are you even doing here?”

Your raised voice must have triggered the nurse's alarm because you suddenly heard voices in the hallway. Fabulous.

“Y/N, they called me. I'm on your emergency contact list,” Loki muttered just as the nurse burst through the door.

Well, fuck. 

“ _ You _ need to stay calm,” the nurse informed you in a stern voice.

She leveled a glare at Loki. 

“She has several broken ribs, a serious concussion, and multiple facial contusions. Not to mention the blood loss. She needs to  _ rest _ .”

Loki didn't answer. He merely nodded and looked at you through his eyelashes. When the nurse left the room, his expression changed once more. 

“Y/N, when they called, I happened to be on Midgard. It's a miracle my phone was even in service. But they were frantic. They needed someone who could-”

You waited a moment, but he didn't finish.

“Who could what?”

Seeing him again was breaking your heart. You'd told yourself you had moved on, but the hard truth was you looked for him everywhere. You spent most nights crying over little things, but you knew deep down it wasn't the little things that were upsetting you. It was this one  _ big _ loss. One you would never get over no matter how many years went by. And there he was, sitting in front of you once again- your  _ everything. _ And you didn't have the energy to fight your own heart.

Loki looked down at his hands, twisted in his lap. He was nervous, but you didn't know why.

“Who could donate blood,” he whispered softly.

You gasped, then grasped your sides. Your ribs really were broken.

“Loki, you  _ didn't,”  _ you choked. 

His eyes met yours and filled with tears. 

“You were dying. I was watching you  _ die _ . It was my worst nightmare. It's the reason I…” He sighed, but didn't finish. 

His words didn't register as the consequences of his actions hit you hard and fast. He'd given you  _ his blood _ . Neither of you truly knew what would happen to your mortal body with his DNA flooding through your system. The  _ least _ problematic effect would be immortality. 

“They didn't even bother testing it. They just took my word that I was a compatible donor. That's--that's how bad it was, love.”

You blinked back tears at the sound of his voice; the sound of him calling you  _ love _ again. Your lip trembled as you bit back a scathing retort, instead deciding to communicate your real feelings.

“So you thought it was better for me to live like this forever? Just to keep your conscience clean? So I wouldn't be  _ one more Midgardian _ who died on your watch?”

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you thought of the years you would endure- never changing, forever in love with him and knowing he'd chosen to abandon you. 

You tried to hold in a moan of pain as sobs wracked your body, but Loki knew you well. He knelt beside your bed, gently petting your hair and softly shushing you until you were calm once more. You didn't know how he always managed to make you feel better;  _ safe _ , but he did. Even when he was the one who'd caused your distress. 

“Y/N, I'm so sorry. I didn't  _ want _ to leave you. I kept thinking about our future and how fragile your life is. And-- I couldn't-- the thought of watching you wither away was so much worse than anything I could imagine. It was selfish and I know I don't deserve forgiveness.”

Loki pressed his forehead against your hand, his hair falling around his face. You thought you felt something wet but you weren't quite sure. You didn't know if the pain meds were affecting your judgement or if you were just stupid, but you'd already forgiven him. 

“Two years, Loki. For  _ two long years _ I thought you had stopped loving me- or worse- you never loved me at all,” you whispered, not knowing why your heart always betrayed you so thoroughly. 

“Never. I could  _ never _ stop loving you, Y/N.”

Loki's lips met yours gently, but you still flinched. You had no idea how bruised and swollen your face was but you guessed it was pretty terrible. 

“You were right,” you whispered, “he wasn't my boyfriend.”

“He had been following me for a while; asking me out every few days and getting visibly angry when I turned him down. I tried to report him but no one took me seriously,” you admitted. 

Thinking of the man who had attacked you made you shiver. Your heart pounded in your throat as you remembered bits and pieces of what had happened. 

“That detective is coming back to talk with you. I'm certain he'll want to see you alone,” Loki said; a dark expression taking over him.

“Don't leave me,” you begged him before you could stop yourself.

“I can't, Y/N. I mean, I don't want to, but I actually  _ can't _ . When I gave you my blood, it tied us together in a way that cannot be reversed. It's the reason most Jotun wedding ceremonies include a blood oath. Death is the only way we can be apart now,” he explained.

Loki's tone was serious, but it was obvious he wasn't bothered. He was  _ happy _ that he was stuck with you. 

“Oh Loki, I don't know what to say. You- you saved me at the expense of your own independence.”

Gently stroking your cheek, he shook his head.

“No. I saved you to save  _ myself _ . I can't live without you anymore and now... If you will have me, I won't have to.”

You didn't answer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him hard, even though it hurt. 

“I love you so much, Loki. I never stopped. I couldn't. You're my whole world.”

  
  


The doctors were shocked by how quickly your injuries healed but you and Loki knew it was no coincidence. His blood had made your mortal cells new again, and his love had made you whole. You never went back to the apartment where you'd been attacked. Loki had arranged for all of your things to be moved into his new place while you were in the hospital, so the day you got out, you moved in with him. 

Two months later, you were married. On your wedding night, you made a joke about how you should have invited your attacker since he had been instrumental in getting you back together. Loki remained exceedingly quiet, but you thought you heard him mutter-

“He'd have a hard time finding a ride here from Hel.”


End file.
